Midnight Thoughts
by monotnlfe
Summary: “Kau pasti habis baca artikel konspirasi kan?” [ Entry yang sangat telat untuk #MakkiMarvelousDay dan Matsuhana Day ]


_Haikyuu credit to : Furudate Haruichi_

.

.

**Midnight Thoughts**

.

.

"Mattsun" Hanamaki memanggil pada suatu malam. Namun Matsukawa—yang dipanggil, hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Mattsun, kau sudah tidur?" Dia mencoba kembali setelah percobaannya pertamanya gagal. Namun nihil, Matsukawa tetap bergeming.

"Ayolah Mattsun, aku tau kau belum tidur," Hanamaki tetap berkeras. Kali ini disertai dengan tangannya yang menyikut pinggang Matsukawa yang berbaring disampingnya.

Akhirnya Matsukawa menyerah.

"..Apa?" Katanya, dengan suara yang terdengar malas, tentu saja karena mengantuk.

"Yeay, aku benar. Padahal hanya menebak saja," Seru sang surai merah muda.

Matsukawa menghela nafas, "Astaga Makki, ini sudah jam 3. Tidurlah."

"Tapi aku sedang penasaran akan sesuatu. aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya," Suara Hanamaki terdengar merengek. Mau tak mau, Matsukawa harus meladeninya agar tidak menimbulkan masalah lain. Hanamaki yang merajuk, misalnya. Ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk membujuk di tengah malam seperti ini.

Matsukawa memutar badannya sehingga ia menghadap Hanamaki.

"Apa itu?"

Hanamaki berdeham pelan, dia membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya, lalu membukanya lagi. Seperti ikan. Tampaknya ia tiba-tiba ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cepatlah, sayang. Aku ngantuk berat," Matsukawa memberikan penekanan pada kata sayang. Sengaja.

"I-iya! Sabar dong..aku bingung mau bilangnya gimana," Wajahnya panas. Dasar Issei, pandai sekali membuatnya malu.

"Baiklah, tapi cepat. Kalau lama, aku tidur," Mulai mengancam rupanya.

"Iya iya!" Hanamaki menarik nafas, panjang, "Jadi begini, bagaimana kalau ternyata aku di dunia ini hanya sendirian?"

Matsukawa terdiam sejenak, bingung. Maklum, dia kan ngantuk, kerja otaknya juga jadi melambat.

"Maksudnya?" Akhirnya surai kelam berujar.

Hanamaki jadi gelapagan. Dia ikut bingung. Apa penjelasaannya se-tidak jelas itu ya?

"Er..maksudku, bagaimana kalau ternyata semua orang yang ada di sekitarku hanya khayalanku saja? Semuanya, termasuk kau.."

Matsukawa diam lagi. Lalu melirik ke arah Hanamaki. Sinar temaran dari ponsel yang sedang digenggam Hanamaki sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Oh. Matsukawa menarik kesimpulan.

"Kau pasti habis baca artikel konspirasi kan?"

"E-eh..tidak kok!" Hanamaki langsung mengelak, gugup.

"Jangan bohong, tuh artikelnya masih terpampang di ponselmu,"

Hanamaki tersadar, lalu menutup layar ponselnya dengan cepat. Matsukawa hanya bisa menghela nafas, lagi dan lagi.

"Makki, coba sekarang kau peluk aku," Ujarnya kemudian.

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja,"

Surai merah muda menyerah, ia meletakkan ponselnya lalu meringsut mendekat. Dipeluknya Matsukawa dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudah,"

Matsukawa bergumam pelan,"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Sebutkan semuanya,"

"Rasanya hangat, lalu aku dapat mendengar detak jantungmu, nyaman sekali.." Ujarnya, menggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Matsukawa.

"Nah, aku rasa otakmu tidak akan sanggup untuk mengkhayalkan hal sekompleks ini." Matsukawa berucap.

"KAU BILANG APA? ENAK SAJA!" Hanamaki kesal,mengangkat wajahnya dan refleks menggerakkan tangannya untuk melayangkan pukulan. Ternyata mendarat tepat pada bokong sang surai kelam.

"HEI! ASETKU!"

Hanamaki tersenyum miring, "Bukannya asetmu itu yang di depan ya? Kalau yang di belakang kan asetku,"

"Oh iya juga, asetku itu yang di depan dan ini.." Tangan Matsukawa bergerak menuju bokong surai merah muda.

"Woi Mattsun cabul!"

Tawa mereka berdua pecah, memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Suasana jadi terasa lebih hangat.

"Hei Makki,"

"Apa?"

Sang lawan bicara hanya menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Hanya..sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih tenang kan?"

Hanamaki terdiam sejenak. Sebenarnya pertanyaannya belum terjawab sih. Jadi dirinya belum bisa tenang.

"Belum terlalu," Jawabnya jujur.

Matsukawa lalu memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Hanamaki. Ia mempererat pelukan mereka. Matanya menatap lekat pemuda penyuka _creampuff_ ini.

"Bagaimana ya..aku pun sebenarnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tentang pertanyaanmu itu. Intinya kau tidak perlu berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Apa yang kau baca di ponselmu itu tidak perlu kau pikirkan seserius itu, aku yakin artikel itu hanya untuk menghibur—dan menakut-nakuti saja. Maaf kalau saranku sangat payah,"

Hanamaki dengan cepat menggeleng, "Tidak tidak, itu tidak payah. Aku paham kok maksudmu. Sebenarnya aku memang sangat ketakutan tadi. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, ketakutan itu tidak beralasan sama sekali ya.." Ia meringis.

"Syukurlah.." Matsukawa tersenyum, "Tetapi, kalaupun ternyata aku memang hanya khayalanmu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, sampai kapan pun."

Mata Hanamaki terlihat sedikit berbinar, Matsukawa dapat melihatnya meski ruangan ini remang-remang.

"Kau berjanji?"Hanamaki mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, hendak membuat pinky promise.

"Iya, aku janji," Matsukawa menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Hanamaki, "Sekarang, kau tidurlah. Ini benar-benar sudah larut, dan kau bisa tetap memelukku kalau itu dapat membuatmu tenang."

Matsukawa mengecup kening Hanamaki sekilas, lalu mengusak rambut sang terkasih pelan.

"_Oyasumi_, Takahiro."

Hanamaki tersenyum kecil lalu memejamkan matanya,

"_Oyasumi_, Issei."

( A/N )

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya! Wkwkwk seriusan ini ceritanya gaje banget ya? Saya pun ga tau ngetik apa ini. Soalnya bikinnya ngebut di tengah malam. Tapi terima kasih karena telah membaca! Kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati


End file.
